


Dragons and Other Fauna

by WolfKind



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brothers to Lovers, Crack, Dragon Loki, Dragon sex, Egg Laying, Hehehe, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Magic Mishaps, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Pining, Please be gentle, Porn With Plot, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Size Difference, Size Kink, Step-Brothers, Top Loki (Marvel), Unreliable Narrator, dragon sex with maiden in distress Thor, enjoy, narrator is left unconsious on the ground after said distresssed maiden punched them in the guts, never written anything like that, probably, to thor, too much jizz, yup i'm using that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKind/pseuds/WolfKind
Summary: Loki has put up a sign and sent word throughout the kingdom: "Our honorable golden Prince has been abducted by a dreadful being and taken hostage to some secluded, faraway castle. The Prince's family - your King, your Queen and their legendary, charming and mysterious dark Prince - ask you for your help! Any young warrior, kind hearted and viril that could help save our Golden Prince, our inspiring future King, the ray of sunshine that has been bestowed upon our kingdom will be generously rewarded! The prize? Our Prince Thor! God of ~Hammers~ Thunder! "Thor was not amused...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts).



_Our honorable golden Prince has been abducted by a dreadful being and taken hostage to some secluded, faraway castle. The Prince's family - your King, your Queen and their legendary, charming and mysterious dark Prince - ask you for your help! Any young warrior, kind hearted and viril that could help save our Golden Prince, our inspiring future King, the ray of sunshine that has been bestowed upon our kingdom, will be generously rewarded! The prize? Our Prince Thor! God of ~~Hammers~~ Thunder!_

Upon reading the last swirly written word, the offending piece of paper crumples in Thor’s fist. He glares at Loki, practically fuming. 

"What were you thinking? Are you insane?" Thor is shouting over his lungs, extremely angry, aggressively throwing whatever is in reach, aiming for his brother's head as if it is a big red bull's-eye. 

"Now, now, brother," Loki tries to placate him, dodging the various objects flying at him. "It's just a jest! Just imagine how many young men and women will come fighting their way, traipsing through these deadly woods to save your princely distressed head from the big bad dragon that has you overpowered and imprisoned. It will be a memory to hold dear and laugh at for centuries! Bards will sing the labors of the gallant warrior whom will slay that monstrosity that’s keeping you enslaved!"

Thor eyes him suspiciously, eyes narrowed in slits, dreading to ask the question swirling in his head. Taking a deep breath, he stills himself for the answer he already knows he'll get.

"What dragon?"

The smile on Loki's face turns feral. His teeth start elongating, his green orbs gain an animalistic shape and gleam, and his skin becomes greener by the second.

"Oh, haven't I shown you my new trick?" He drawls, low and guttural.

Thor's palm hits hard against his own face and a low grunt leaves his lips. 

_Of course! Of course, Loki would turn into a dragon and have his fun with the unfortunate souls that come to Thor's_ **_**rescue** _ ** _!_

Loki stands before him, a magnificent, huge forest-green dragon, nearly three times Thor's size. Iridescent scales adorn him, the light of the sun playing tricks on them, appearing in lustrous shades of green and gold or black and blue, much like the colors he’s always favored. He flaps his wings, peacocking his new “assets” and leaves a mighty roar that can be heard for miles, guiding the optimistic warriors and shield-maidens to the huge black towers that have been the brothers' residence for the past three weeks. 

A time where Thor was under the impression that they were sent out to inspect the centuries old property the Odinsons owned over and beyond the distant, rugged forests of their kingdom. Forests rendering it a feat in its own to tread through them. Flora and fauna hostile to anyone who has the audacity to traverse past their reaching vines.

Thor’s judging him, unamused, his big - mouth-watering biceps - crossed tight over his chest. 

Dragon-Loki is swooshing his long, thick tail behind him. He tilts his head to the left and, with his big serpent eyes resembling more the ones of an enormously big puppy, he tries to convince his brother of the righteousness of his ways. Or basically just how much fun an escapade like that would be and _please don't ruin our fun! I've been planning this for a whole month!_

"You know we'll have a splendid time! I've done this for you!" Loki rumbles, big green watery eyes pleading with Thor. 

Thor hurumphs and a low “Fuck!” leaves his plump lips. 

They stand facing each other, one seething in anger, fumes almost seen leaving his ears, his face growing redder by the second; while the other tries to besmirch his way in the other’s heart, the teasing gleam never leaving his eyes, no matter his crocodile tears. 

Thor sighs long sufferingly and untangles his hands, leaving them to drop besides him.

“Okay,” He concedes begrudgingly, and cuts through Loki’s almost manic laughter. “but that will be the last time!”

“Of course! Of course!” Loki is ready to assure his brother, biting on his tongue before he’s quick to inform Thor about all those times he has made the same resolution and have gotten the same promise before.

Thor regards him suspiciously, but Loki is already enthusiastically rolling on the floor. 

~*~

“So, how long do we have to hide in here?” Thor is regarding the dark walls surrounding them with scrutiny. He’s seen better held-together places than this, certainly, but he also has been to places that were ten times worse than this forsaken castle. All in all, they could be here for a looooong while as he sees it. If Loki doesn’t have his fun soon, that is. 

“As long as it takes for your peers to come and get you from my clutches,” Loki says, a half smile forming on his thin, dragon-y lips. The current situation sitting exceedingly well with his sense of humour and imminent danger.

“That could take some time,” Thor tries to reason with him. Okay, their parents - Thor’s parents - know their whereabouts, or the large vicinity of their whereabouts in the least, but he would hate it for their mother to worry herself sick. “It could take years for even one to show up, you know.”

“Don’t worry much, dear brother.” Loki starts, slurring his words, his elongated teeth glowing with the last rays of sunlight, his smile goes on that side of feral again. “We have all the time in the world, don’t you think?”

Thor hums thoughtfully, turns his back and starts his ascend to his rooms, where he can _finally_ try to get some peace and quiet. This whole story is starting to get a little too crazy even for him; and he has grown up with Loki!

~*~

Peering on the wonder-view from one of the tower’s enormous windows, Thor stands besides Loki, whom still hasn’t changed to his Asgardian form, preferring for the time being to stay glamoured as the gigantic dragon. Thor has to hand it to him though; in his long years he has never seen a dragon so beautiful and elegant. Even on the first days, when Loki still wasn’t as much accustomed as he is now to his enormous size and his new appendages, a vague elegance always followed his every step. Even when he was dropping things here and there with his long, thick tail and was trying to catch them, his reflexes quick as ever, but failing due to him being unaccustomed with his short dragon hands, elegance was the word that came to Thor’s mind.

 _Yeah, elegance…_ A low titter leaves him as he makes his way through the maze-like halls of the crumbly castle in search of the clumsy dragon.

Okay, maybe Thor isn’t the most elegant block around town and he might not have high standards when it comes to Loki, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t laugh at his brother’s expense. Not when _he_ is the one that had seen it wise to bring them to Norns-know-where only for a bit of laugh and anecdotes. 

As he passes by a room that probably used to be one of the studies, he spots Loki. He is standing still, regal and magnificent even in this form - jokes aside - and Thor slowly approaches him, warmth spreading within him as he observes how focussed Loki always gets when something catches his eye; unmoving and laser-like focussed on something Thor can’t still view. 

The secretive smile on Thor’s lips vanishes when he sees what Loki has already seen for a while now. 

“How long have you been watching him?” He asks, teeth gritting and heartbeat accelerating.

“Oh, but for a while now,” Loki answers absentmindedly, his eyes trained on his prey. ”I’ve known when he set foot on the first line of trees in the forest, but I’ve been watching him since he managed to swim across the Black Lagoon.”

“Oh!” Thor’s impressed exclamation scratches on Loki’s good mood, as do his following words. “He got through Beithir’s jaws? Then that’s a very determined lad over there. Strong and capable and courageous,” he continues, Loki’s grunt not going unnoticed by him. “We should hire him for the guard at the Palace.”

“Hmm…” Loki hums, his short hand gripping the window’s ledge, his head peaking though. “ _If_ he’ll be lucky enough to escape _me,_ too, that is.” 

With a small push, he is flying out of the tower, circling the pinnacle, his eyes never leaving the intruder. It will take almost an hour more for him to reach the front gates, but Loki is determined to prove his point - and more so to not let him reach so far, earning more of Thor’s praises. And, besides, they _do_ have all the time in the world; he can spare a few minutes to prove he is the better man.

~*~

“ _That_ was completely unnecessary!” Thor grumbles. 

“Maybe, but it was fun!” Loki says excited. “I mean, did you see his face? That was priceless!” His rumbling laughter echoes through the palace and Thor finds himself reveling in the way he feels the vibrations from Loki’s reverberating voice on his very bones.

A bemused smile makes its way on Thor’s lips, Loki’s good mood contagious, and he has half a mind to feel quaint about it.He pats Loki’s slithery neck on the side and his smile becomes broader. The golden green scales feeling peculiar under his palm, so sleek yet metallic and cool against his skin. His hand starts rubbing long stripes against them absentmindedly.

“Did you hear that scream though?” Thor asks amused, only for Loki to laugh again, his eyes running with tears his small hands can’t reach.

“I don’t believe a single soul in this forest hasn’t!” Loki says, turning his head around, trying to reach his brother’s shoulder to wipe away his tears on his tunic. 

Thor laughs when Loki’s head bumps at him. He reaches a hand covered with a sleeve to dry Loki’s eyes. While doing so, he locks gazes with Loki and suddenly realizes just how big he truly is in that form. How strong and enormous and… is everything proportioned so? He hasn’t seen Loki as an Asgardian or even a Jotun for days now, and he knows that he can change every tiny detail of his body how he wishes to. For instance, he has seen his new tongue; long, elongated, with a scrappy look and a dual tip. How would that tongue feel against skin? Would it feel as sandpaper or would it have a cool, velvety sensation? 

Coughing, Thor tries to clear his wayward mind from such lewd thoughts. He knows Loki is not his blood brother but they _have_ grown up together. He is his most cherished friend and a brother in every other sense of the word but genetics. He can’t see him like that. He is not just another one amongst a crowd. A mesmerizing creature. Someone available to him. Someone he could discard later on if he wished so. No! He does not see him like that and he never will. Loki is the most important person in his life, their relationship one no one, not even he, could meddle with. 

_No! You do not see him like that and you never will!_

_And especially now that he is in dragon form. How could that work out, huh?,_ Thor thinks to himself, only for his mind to start wandering again. 

“Did you have to breathe fire in his pants, though?” Thor tries to berate Loki, while internally he still berates himself for his un-brotherly thoughts. 

_But how would that tongue_ **_**feel** _ ** _?_

“I’m really sorry for that; but what is an unprotected, shelter-less, lone dragon to do when faced with such malicious individuals? ” Loki asks mockingly, his eyes gleaming with mischief and wonder as he regards Thor, a small indignant hand rising on the side of his chest… or, well, what he can reach of it, anyway. Thor gives him a pat on the cheek, and discretely scoots a couple of paces away from him. 

Loki eyes Thor as if he can read him like an open book. He sees how Thor’s carotid pumps furiously and takes in the small distance he has put between them. His previous pure and cheerful laughter, gives place to a more sinister grin at the observation. He is rewarded with a sharp elbow between his fifteenth and sixteenth rib.

~*~

The steams float through the air, the tasty smell reaching Thor’s nostrils, making his stomach clench. He is _so_ hungry.

Sitting on the old-fashioned long table, Thor eyes the delectable full surface, and his mouth waters. Every beloved food he has ever tasted is here. Roasted meat, fried flowers, pies, sauces of every kind, marvelous salads and even more meat. His eyes feast on the view of every plate and he tries to devise his eating plan. What should he start with? Should the most delectable food be left for last so he can savour its taste or is that a risky decision as he could be full before he even reaches it?

“I see you already have taken your place on the table, dearest.” Loki’s voice rumbles, the good mood audible in his words. 

Thor turns to look at Loki entering the dinner room; only to be greeted with the Great Green Goon - yup, that’s what he’s been calling Loki these days. 

“Won’t you change?” Thor inquires, truly curious.

Loki nears the table and opts to sit on the other side, his thick tail pushing the archaic chair out of the way, taking his place on the floor. He spares a glance for the food that the once-every-day call-in chef has prepared for them, hums appreciatively when he finds everything to be as per his wishes.

“What do you mean? We are celebrating tonight; I have put on my special torc! It took me fifty minutes!” he jokingly exclaims, a hand waving in the air. 

“I meant back into yourself.”

Loki eyes him deviously, his tongue peeking out to taste the wine from the glass he magically floats before him, reminding much of an oversized cat. He hums and after he has set the wine glass down, he answers. “I thought to myself we could indulge ourselves in role-playing a little _Beauty and the Beast_ before that.” His eyes gleam in the candlelight, adding a more sinister glint to them that Thor is sure is in his imagination alone. It has to be.

Thor regards him for a while, and decides it’s time for him to dive in the delicious feast spread before them and stop imagining things that aren’t true. Things that are best left unsaid, especially between them. 

“Well, just don’t start singing out of the blue.”

“Ah~ We’ll see, dear Beauty, we’ll see.”

~*~

Loki’s plan has been going perfectly well for the past few days. Two more over-confident and over-optimistic people came to Thor’s rescue, only to later on run away with their tails tucked between their legs. He has been delighted with the way things have been working out. The look on Thor’s face when he makes a comment on this side of sneaky flirting, or when he leaves his tail to softly scrape against Thor’s calves, his biceps or his lovely backside is a prize he is to hold dear to his heart for the years to come. It is, also something that he promises himself he will make sure to do more and more often. 

His side-plan is also working quite well, if he is to count the times Thor has left their meals early or the way he quickly abandons him after he returns from having driven away another wanna-be consort; drenched in blood and sweat or shiny from the falling rain is something to be told, Thor has finally started feeling the change in their dynamics. Loki can tell that much.

They had never been led to believe that Loki was Thor’s brother. They may have grown up together as such, but Odin and Frigga were upfront with both of them. Odin had disclosed that Loki was found as a baby in the Temple of Utgard - a place worshiped by his kind - and was taken by Odin as a safety valve that the Jotnar were not to start another war if they held that baby so dear. Loki was assured that whenever he wished so he could return to his birthplace. 

A place he has visited many times, and will do more so in the future, meeting his birth parent and coming to an arrangement between them, mutual respect growing between them from the first time they exchanged words; each, a worthy associate in the other’s eyes. It was known amongst the whole of Asgard that Loki was the rightful King of Jotunheim, as Thor was the future King of Asgard. Thor - as well as the rest of their people - was left in the dark for one thing; the true intentions of Odin’s actions. Intentions that had very soon became apparent to Loki, secretive glances and corroborative nods verifying an unspoken pledge between him and the All-father. Intentions that are on par with his own plans and wishes. 

~*~

Thor’s bored out of his mind. The tall walls of the castle can’t contain him anymore. They’ve been already at the castle for two months now, and his only entertainment is that of the other’s company, or watching Loki - even aiding him sometimes - chase away his suitors. 

Deciding to leave the premises and venture into the deeper parts of the woods, he hastily gets dressed in his leather armor, a long dark cape thrown in haste over his bright hair, covering up the brilliant metallic fishnet material that covers his arms and his thighs. He needs to be akin to the shadows where he is to go. With his beloved Mjolnir, a familiar weight against his thigh, he begins his descent in the thick woods surrounding the castle.

Loki’s nowhere to be seen and he hasn’t met him since last night, not after he made a snarky remark too many and encircled - again - that offending and provocative tail around Thor’s middle, idly rubbing against him, finding its way beneath the hem of his tunic, resulting in Thor having a very unprincely and, certainly, unbrotherly reaction. Thor’s cheeks blush slightly as he remembers the almost reflexive heat that rises within him at the slightest feeling of Loki’s slithery touch. 

He unbuckles Mjolnir from its seat and starts to slowly swing her. As she gains the apt momentum, he lets her guide and raise him off his feet, fly him through the woods, confident as always in her ways. The cool air sweeps over him, rejuvenating him, his mind becoming clearer as he puts more distance between Loki and himself; as he quickly flies through the forest, between brusque and hard turns between the trunks, he decides he has to be honest. At least with himself. 

The past few nights he’s been leaving precipitously, his moves becoming abrupt and lacking any of his usual smoothness. Unsettling heat taking almost permanent place on his loins, teasing snickers following his hurried steps towards his room. He knows very well the business his wandering hands are up to at night. When he can hear the low, rumbling snoring of Loki - who's always adamant on keeping his dragon’s appearance for as long he can. And, he knows very well the wondrous feeling that’s been married with the guilt that has his stomach be tangled in a knot, when after he has found his release, he tries to catch some sleep, his body somewhat relaxed from each day’s tension. 

He lands on a clearing and turns around inspecting the place. There’s a big steep rock on his left along with fallen trunks that make an alcove, moss growing up on places that the sunlight never reaches, nearly everywhere around him. The never ending buzzing of life surrounding him, make the inner turmoil that's been tormenting him to take the lead and bring forward thoughts of hidden danger lurking just beyond his sight. He feels as if the eyes of all of those whose opinions matter dearly to him are watching him. Watching him every day and at all times; his every step and action. They watch him as he pretends to be angry, as he pretends to rebuke Loki’s actions while he inherently aids him and even laughs with him at the expense of all those that dread to trespass their premises. Eyes, green eyes, full with gleam and mischief; watching him too. Always. Watching him as, with rapid movements of his hands, he runs after that coveted bliss and completion, when in the safety of his room’s confines he lets what he truly feels take the hold on him.

He sits hard on the rock and drops his head on his palms, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm his beating heart. Visions of Loki in all his forms, flooding his mind. No matter the outer appearance he occasionally chose, Thor was always attracted to him. Like neutron stars meant to always dance around each other, to slowly be devoured by one another in a magnificent explosion of light and debris, and then start their dance again, in another plane of existence. He cannot fool himself; he never could. He knows all too well that souls like theirs are to be forever intertwined, forever dependant on the other. Always chasing and chasing in a never ending game of hide-and-seek.

They are powers to be feared by all but each other. Feral and fatal in their whims. To Hel with what the norms are, they are who they are and they cannot _be_ without the other.

His teeth grit and he feels his chest fill with anger and repressed sentiment. The clouds above him start gathering and thunder cackles. He will have to reach a decision soon. And it seems, he almost has made up his mind.

~*~

After a good downpour, Thor decides he has had enough of a turmoil and starts to head back. On foot this time. To Hel with everything, he is to enjoy some time alone in the forest. He can spot up a few good hunting grounds and spend a few hours deciding on where to set up his traps. He could even find a good place to come to when Loki becomes too much and he just wants to put some distance between them. If they are to stay longer on this place - and as he can tell, they are to spend at least a few more months here - he will be damned if he is to stay within the castle’s walls any longer than necessary.

As he makes his way, trying to determine where to hide his snares in an effort to catch some small game, he stops dead in his tracks. He stretches his hearing, his body tense and his breathing low, and he tries to locate where that curious sound has come from. It sounded like a wounded animal that's still trying to hide its place, the low rumbling of cascading waters making the spotting of its location quite a difficult feat.

A low moan snaps his head to the right direction and he starts moving carefully towards it. He hunches his back and with light and quick steps he follows the spot where the sound came from. Carefully pushing out of the way leaves and branches he finally reaches another clearing, the sound of water growing more loud with each step he takes.

Hiding behind a trunk he spots him on the second - it would be difficult not to. Glimpses of gold and green reflecting the wayward sunlight, catching his eye in the magnificent way they gleam. Thor’s posture changes instantly. Is Loki hurt? Why was he moaning? Was it one of those rascals trying to win their way to the throne of Asgard responsible for his brother’s pain? Electricity surges through him, trying to find a way out. Mayhem and disaster is to follow soon if that is the case. He is going to obliterate that poor bastard for messing with Loki. How could they even cause him any discomfort in the first place? Was it an accident? What has happened? Why is Loki here?

As he can’t stop the questions welling up inside him, a grunt escapes Loki and Thor starts to go next to him, haste steps following the tree-line, trying not to scare Loki more than he already must be.

As he draws closer, his eyes caught sight of something that stops him, making his legs feel like they are rooted to the ground and denying taking another step. A mace like, purple rod, dripping pearly white liquid that Loki’s clawed hand catch and start to spread over it as he languidly moves his hand up and down and up again.

Thor feels his mouth become dry and a fire starts spreading on his loins. His hand grips tightly on the tree’s trunk that’s next to him, his other hand clenching and un-clenching nervously, crumpling the material of his cloak. He leaves a shattered breath through his lips and gulps slowly, his eyes fixated on the huge shaft between Loki’s fingers and he just can’t move or take his eyes away. He is mesmerized by the sight.

It is so beautiful. Its alien shape, its colour… The way it glistens and twitches between Loki’s fingers, smearing more precome every now and then. It seems almost delectable…

 _What would it taste like?_ Thor thinks and he has half a mind to reprimand himself for the thought. Or all the other thoughts that seem to simultaneously flood his brain with images and sensations and _what ifs_.

Another grunt has Thor snap out of his reverie. The blush instantly spreads all the way to his neck, gets lost under the hem of his armor. He hurriedly turns around and makes to leave. Just leave Loki be and finish his business alone.

_Crack!_

Thor freezes. He feels upcoming dread on his way and he is cursing his every decision that brought him up to this moment.

“Brother?”

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

Thor’s back tenses as he hears Loki’s drawling voice. The things it does to him…

Thor doesn’t answer him. He just wishes he could Bifrost himself out of this situation. He wishes this has never happened and it is just another one of the vivid dreams. One of those overbearing, life-like dreams he gets lost into as of late.

“I’m terribly sorry you had to witness that.” Loki apologizes, his voice almost whisper, the low timbre of his voice being felt on Thor's bones, making him feel even more trapped and even more aroused.

Thor is like a statue, not a reaction to Loki’s words except his fastening breathing.

“I’m also sorry that I have to ask you of your help.” Loki’s voice is straining.

“What?!” Thor shouts, managing to break out of his trance. “Help with _what?_ ”

_Holy fuck, he’s to go with that trope? “I have an erection - it needs your attention.” Seriously? Deal with it for crying out loud!_

Thor’s mind is hectic. He cannot separate his thoughts anymore, and the blood flow on his body is currently not working in his best interest either.

“Listen to me!” Loki tries again, knowing well the thoughts that must be swimming in Thor’s mind. In all the honesty he can muster, he would think the same if he were in Thor's position. He has to explain to him, make him see... “When I am like _this…_ ” He starts, emphasizing the last word, “I cannot change back and take care of myself.” He states, and manages to gain Thor’s unadulterated attention, making him turn around and face him, finally locking his gaze with that beautiful blue eyes of his. “Metamorphosis needs a major amount of focus and I cannot reach this state when I am in this state. A predicament, really. I know, regrettable, but what can I do? And honestly, brother, I cannot properly reach myself with _these_ hands.” He says and wiggles his hands, accentuating his words.

 _Yup. He_ **_**goes** _ ** _with that trope._

Thor drops his head and takes a steadying breath.

“Okay what do you need?” He asks and immediately cringes with his brainless-ness. _What could he possibly need, Thor? A basket full with puppies or a newly arrived crate of well-polished daggers, huh?_

“Just a handjob will do it.” Comes Loki’s quick reply, his tone low, almost - admiringly - embarrassed.

“ _Just_ a handjob. Aye.”

Thor shakes his head slightly left and right. He takes a hesitant step towards Loki, and tries to slow down his heart.

_Peachy! Oh, for the love of Norns, why the fuck had I to walk on him masturbating?_

He suddenly raises his head, his eyes locking with Loki’s, his gaze turning suspicious.

“So you have been able to turn back and forth being a dragon all this time, right? Just wait a while and deal with it yourself. _Later_.” He denotes, feeling proud that even in this haze of pheromones and whatnot he can still manage to have a straight train of thought.

Loki doesn’t answer for a few moments and Thor believes that he has managed to better the Silver Tongue in his own game. That is until he realizes a darker shade of green is spreading on Loki’s cheeks. Rapidly.

A couple of moments later, filled with guttural breaths, Loki deigns to answer him.

“I’m stuck.” He almost but whispers.

“What?”

“I’m stuck alright?!” Loki erupts. “I’m stuck in this form since I first turned! I haven’t been able to turn back even when I tried - and I _have_ tried a few times. Alright? And I have to defend the Prince against all those vultures trying to ascend to a throne they certainly don’t deserve while they will gain a rightful place between your thighs for themselves - that they also, most certainly, do not deserve either! I cannot have that so I just remain a dragon!”

Thor is astonished to say in the least. Loki doesn’t usually have outbursts like this one, but when he does… Oh, boy… The things that leave his mouth…

Loki is breathing hard, attempting in vain to restore some inner peace before he can continue. He has a plan, damn it! It _has_ to work! No matter the throwbacks!

“I haven’t been able to care for this matter since long before we left Asgard, and being a dragon has some strange thing to do with it too. I believe the chemical substances in a dragon’s physiology are responsible for the situation, but I still haven’t found a way to turn back safely.” Loki mumbles, his cheeks turning even more green by the second, terminology not being able to take away any of the heat he has been feeling for the past couple of hours.

Thor’s gaze turns soft as he regards the dishevelled state of his dragon brother.

“ _And those fucking hands are too fucking short!_ ” He shouts, almost roaring, the offending appendages flailing around his middle section, emphasizing his predicament.

Thor nods his head in affirmation, seeing the truth in Loki's words but still finding it a great feat to not start laughing. His outstretched hand reaches Loki’s face and he rubs soothing circles on the underside of his jaw.

“You speak the truth, brother.” Thor starts, getting even closer to Loki.

Loki eyes him hopefully.

“That’s a pair of two fucking short hands.”

Loki growls and Thor laughs. He has made up his mind.

“Sit back down and let me do my duty.”

There’s no turning back now. His decision was long overdue to be fair.

~*~

“You don’t have to…” Loki starts.

“Shut up and let me consecrate!” Thor berates him, his eyes burning with awe and determination.

“As you wish.” Loki obliges Thor. After all, he _is_ making him a favor.

He watches Thor, intently staring at the monstrosity that now is his cock, all bumpy, sharp edges and ridges, trying to figure out where to start from. Loki tries to school his expression in an aloof one; not wanting Thor to know just how much he _needs this._

Loki lays on the cool grass, his back resting against a thick trunk. His wings are spread beneath him, standing almost still in anticipation. Anticipation, however, still evident in the incessant, slight shifting of his long tail. His tail that almost reaches the passing river before them, droplets of uncontaminated water cooling the air around, appearing as if mist surrounds them; the only two souls in existence.

As Thor regards him, blue eyes almost scrutinizing every part of him, Loki feels his erection grow even more, his cock swelling, starting to hurt even. His eyes want to close and he wishes to just feel Thor’s hands on him already, but he can’t let himself go. Watching Thor’s every move, every expression painting itself on the handsome face, the discreet gulps and slow breaths he takes; he cannot bear to lose sight of him, not even for a second.

Thor takes a decisive breath and straddles Loki’s thigh. It’s like he sits on a small trunk with how sturdy he feels Loki beneath him. He adjusts himself and spares Loki a determined glance. Loki’s half-lidded eyes and the intentions behind his fixed stare, the _hunger_ in his eyes, almost makes him lose his momentum. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind from the haze. A tentative, yet resolute hand with a mind of its own, reaches out to Loki, tentatively stroking the other’s lower abdomen, massaging the surprisingly soft skin under his touch that grows warmer by the second. 

_A true ectothermic, huh? Suitable._ The thought passes in Thor's smog enveloped brain.

A long exhale leaves Loki’s nostrils, the sound catching Thor’s attention. A half smirk forms on his lips as he sees another uncontrolled twitch, almost making Loki’s cock to smack against his stomach and his pants tighten even more. Thor tries to adjust himself some more on Loki’s thigh, the groan that leaves Loki making him stop.

“Sorry.” Thor whispers under his breath, feeling as if this is a sacred moment deserving the utmost respect, words adulterating it, taking the magic away with them.

“Don’t be.” Loki answers back, voice a strained whisper. “Just, please… hurry up.”

As Thor regards the tension on the other’s face, the ache palpable, he nods and gets down to business, his palms closing around the huge shaft before him. His face is burning and his heart almost jumps out of his chest, but all the same it’s the most elated moment he has had for some centuries now.

He runs his palm over the tip of the shaft, collecting as much prespend as he can - an amount almost equal to that of a couple spoonfuls - and he starts to diligently pump his hands up and down. His palms are not big enough to encircle the entirety of Loki's cock and at the realization his own cock squashes itself against the confines of his too tight britches, making it somehow difficult to keep his mind set on the job at hand.

Another low groan leaves Loki, then an unexpected purring start reverberating from somewhere inside him, causing Thor to yelp as he feels those vibrations right on his own erection, sky-rocketing his arousal.

At the sound of a whimper that escapes Thor’s lips, the purring becomes more potent and richer, almost determined on bringing Thor some elation, and Thor starts humping against Loki’s thigh.

Thor’s hands start pumping Loki’s cock more and more purposefully, making Loki feel the earnestness and craving that almost caress him with every touch of Thor.

When he feels a soft wet tingle on the tip of his cock, his eyes snap open - when did he close them? - and lock on Thor.

Electricity runs through him at the sight of Thor’s head, bent over him, his pink tongue lapping at his cock, collecting the pearly white juices. A groan escapes him as he watches Thor tasting him, swirling his essence in his mouth with his tongue, his eyes shut and his face nearly serene. Swallowing. Loki's nearly devastated. Thor lifts his gaze, just barely, and regards him, his hands never stopping their movements. With burning eyes he starts mouthing Loki’s cock and simultaneous moans leave both of them. Loki is bent on never losing sight of Thor again.

One of Thor’s hands, stops its ministrations on him and begins to hastily remove his cloak, the fabric drowning him by now. He lifts up his head, his gaze fevered, almost angry that he can't get rid of the restraining materials faster. He starts spreading little kisses all over Loki’s shaft, as now both his hands make quick work of discarding his clothes. As soon as he is relieved and unhindered of them, one of his hands instantly draw back to Loki, while the other caresses over his own body. He teases his nipples, more sensitive than ever before, and starts grazing his fingers over his taught chest, down to his abdomen and downwards, finding his way on his cock and giving it a few harsh tugs. Loki’s mesmerized by the wanton state his brother's in, his purr's a constant tremor, quiver Thor’s very core.

Holding Loki, he brings himself closer still to his shaft. Its huge size even more arresting. The tip of his cock reaches just in the middle of Thor’s chest, head bent to reach it and tongue constantly lapping at the never ending flows of precome.

As Thor starts rubbing his whole body against that purple rod, arousal and desire clouding his mind like they never have before, Loki can’t hold himself back anymore. His wings spread in all their glory, almost overwhelming in a show of phenomenal beauty and power, appearing as if they are protecting them from the whole world in the way they assert his raw power over anyone and anything standing against them. Thor cannot take his eyes away.

Loki's hands shoot out, grasping on Thor’s breathtaking ass, his hold almost engulfing Thor, making him feel smaller and more fragile than he ever has felt in his life. Loki’s surprisingly gentle with him; his hands barely holding him, a uncommonly light in their caresses, a need to just feel him there; feel his warmth and the soft skin beneath his touch. A touch that is almost burning Thor, making him feel like a brand is shaping on him, burning his skin; making him feel as if he now belongs only to Loki. For a long time, it is the first moment that Thor feels like he is finally centered, anchored, when he was lost ‘till that very moment. That moment that is right now.

His movements become more intent. Low groans detach themselves from their very cores as he rubs against Loki.

Loki’s hands clutch on him, his sharp nails almost prick his skin, and Thor starts to move faster and faster. He rubs his cock on the underside of Loki’s and he is certain of the imminent release. He drops his head lower and manages to swallow a few inches of the almost worshiped by now cock, making Loki drop his head in the back and leave a terrifying roar, his hips backing instinctively as he finally unloads. Thor's astonished in his haze and his mind's been playing tricks on him, making him imagine what it would feel like having that rod burried inside him -ruining him - Loki backing his hips against his ass, gets his head out of the way a few seconds too late, getting hit with the first blasts of Loki’s orgasm. But at the moment he couldn’t care less as he cums too, and he just hugs Loki’s shaft as close as he can and marks Loki as his own territory in pearly white, thick stripes.

Breathing harshly a few moments pass between them in companionable silence.

As they slowly get down from their delirium, long, fixated stares burn the other, both mesmerized at what just happened. Foolish smiles form on their lips and they regard each other with loving stares.

Loki strokes Thor’s backside, while Thor leaves a parting kiss on Loki’s stomach, his eyes never leaving those green, heated ones from their sight. Loki’s smile stretches and he starts rubbing soothing cycles on Thor’s side.

“Thank you” Loki whispers and Thor only hums.

Thor crawls up on Loki and spreads on the dragon's chest. Loki’s hands - those short hands that were the reason for those blissful moments they shared - as well as his enormous wings wrap around Thor, securing him against Loki’s chest, keeping him protected and keeping him as _his_.

Just before sweet slumber takes Loki, he mumbles over Thor’s head “The blowjob was not in the deal, brother…”

The powerful fist burring itself in his chest and stealing him of his breath surely wakes him up.

~*~

The cool water cascading down his still heated body is like a balm. He cards his fingers through his hair, untangling the long tresses. He drops his head to the right and keeps his eyes closed, revering in the way the water relaxes his every muscle; although, still unable to put a halt on the freight train that is his thoughts.

“Could you stop that!” Thor exclaims, Loki’s tail splashing him all this time taking a toll on his nerves. “You’re not helping, so just try and stand still!”

Loki hums and grabs his enthusiastic tail, bringing it on his chest, hugging it close. Thor can still see that daydreaming smile plastered on Loki’s face as well as the captivated, loving stare with which he regards him. His brother seems unbothered by his tail slapping against his muzzle every now and then. He seems smitten to say the least.

A smile appears on Thor’s face and he tries to hide it, turning his face upwards and towards the steady stream of water, leaving Loki in his own devices - however foolish they may seem to be - currently making a fool of himself at the “little” corner in coast of the river he has found beside Thor.

Loki leaves Thor be, and just reminiscences in the last hour’s happenings, day-dreaming and reliving every second of it, his smile stretching unnaturally wide. The time has finally come that he can up his game.

“When are you going to finish bathing, brother?” Loki asks Thor innocently after a while, still revering in his own thoughts, the post-coital high lasting way longer than he is used to in his Asgardian form. Even as a Jotun, he would be up and plotting by this time. He guesses the Dragon’s features have taken a deeper root than he has originally thought possible. Whatever has happened with him? He has to admit though that the sight before him is taken out of his dreams.

Thor’s head snaps around and he stares at him almost furious.

“When?!” He yells indignant. “When I have all of your jizz washed over me, swimming down the stream of this river, that’s when!” He turns around and continues scrubbing his body.

Loki is entranced to say the least.


	2. Beauty and The Beast

Loki has persuaded Thor there was no reason to go back to the castle on foot; especially not when a full-fledged Dragon is at his disposal. That’s how Thor finds himself straddling Loki’s back and grasping the long iridescent neck, almost hugging Loki in his attempt to keep a straight posture and his place on the other’s back while flying over the vast landscape. The sensation is so completely different than when he flies with Mjolnir. The raw strength he feels beneath him, the reverberation between his legs as well as the constant grinding against Loki’s back has Thor in a perpetual state of arousal - however much he wants to deny it.

No matter their earlier escapade, Thor’s not yet ready to admit to such feelings light-heartedly; and he never thinks he will do so. Loki was in a distressed position - it really is not a laughing matter even if Thor wishes it was - and it was a one time deal; they are to never repeat it.

 _Right? Right._ Thor thinks, a bit dispirited but he chooses to ignore the way his stomach clenches at the thought. He focuses his eyes as far up ahead as he can see and tries to switch his attention to other matters, and not so much on the way he felt when he was in Loki’s arms - or claws to be more precise - nor how in spite of everything that seemed to be a malformed plan was in reality what he had only dared to dream for so long.

_If not more._

“Are you comfortable up there, brother?” Loki asks, cutting in Thor’s thoughts. The low and timbre voice adding to the heat that’s spreading to his body and he’s been trying to ignore for the past quarter of an hour, doing things to him that at some point he will have to resolve. Maybe he can try that thing that his Midgardian friend Tony seems so fond of as of late. _What’s it called again? Aye, therapy…_

“Brother?” Loki turns his head around to regard Thor. He’s awfully quiet. He has spared only a few sparse words with him since his bath in the secluded waters - a place that is to be Loki’s most sacred one; the place where they first came as close to being the lovers he always had wished for them to become.

Loki knows he has to tread carefully around Thor; he is not going to be an easy target, another one amongst the crowd. No, Thor is the most important person in his life; he matters to him more dearly than everyone, even his own self. What he wishes cannot happen if Thor doesn’t want it to happen too. If they both are not on the same page, then nothing matters… But he is bend on making Thor see what he sees. He will make him understand the inevitability of it all. Even he is to stay as a dragon for the rest of his life. Even if it will cost him everything. 

Thor bends over Loki, hugging him closer to his chest in his attempt to reach his ear so he can be heard over the howls of the winds. It has nothing to do with the way he feels the tense body beneath him, wiry muscles moving constantly, or the flapping of Loki’s wings essentially making him hump his erection against the other.

“All is well.” Thor manages, granting beneath his breath. “How long is it going to take to bring us home?” He asks in return, wanting to know for how much longer he will have to suffer.

All things considered, he should never have left Loki talk him into this flight.

“Why? You have somewhere you need to be?” Loki asks amused and spares another glance towards Thor. He takes in the disheveled state of his brother, that has nothing to do with them being in the air and drifting towards the castle, and his smile grows.

At Thor’s annoyed grunt, Loki hides his snicker, taking a deep dive the next moment. His wings, immobile all of a sudden, press on Thor’s sides, engulfing him, making Thor feel like another one of Loki’s usual garments, resulting in them falling with great speed towards the rough grounds. Thor grabs harshly on Loki, his thick thighs pressing hard on the other’s ribs as he tries to maintain his seat on the Dragon’s back.

“What the Hel are you doing?” He shouts over his lungs so that he can be heard over the wind that hits them.

Loki laughs and Thor can hear the lightness, almost happiness on his laughter “Bear with me.” He almost but roars. “I want to show you something.”

“What? The ground?”

Amidst laughter, grunts and swears, Loki swerves precipitously between the tips of the trees and with a sudden turn they are going up again; him testing both their limits. Thor has become as a second skin against Loki, bend on holding his place against the other and not losing any more of his dignity by falling or having to call Mjolnir for assistance.

As Loki shoots through the air, bringing them higher and higher by the second, he feels truly elated, in every sense.

The air becomes colder and thinner with each foot higher they are, the moisture of the clouds dampens their skins. And they are free. Free from all the constraints and hindrances of the world beneath them. Free to breathe and be.

Passing through the thick clouds for some time, Loki senses when they will be out of them and he swerves lightly. Almost floating above the clouds, he takes in the vastness spread before them; the cotton-like mattress beneath them, golden and amber where the sun’s rays are touching it.

Thor raises his back, his hands following the curve of Loki’s neck, landing on his shoulders lightly.

“I know I am not showing you something that you have never seen before,” Loki starts, sparing a glance over his shoulder on Thor, only to turn his face up ahead again “but we have never witnessed this together before.” He says, knowing how tacky he must sound.

He feels Thor’s strong hold clamping down on him.

“Thank you.”

Loki puffs dismissively, feeling awkward in his ways still.

“Don’t mention it.” He almost but whispers.

~*~

They spend some time taking in the breathtaking view, basking in it, none of them wishing for this moment of tranquility to end, while knowing full well that all things eventually do.

They are idly floating above the soft looking mattress that’s the clouds beneath, rarely relaxed, when Loki breaks the silence enveloping them.

“I would do everything for you, brother.” He states matter-of-factly, his words travelling the expanse surrounding them.

“As would I.”

They share small, satisfied smiles that would otherwise have stayed hidden.

“How’s your erection going?” Loki asks out of the blue after a while, having Thor nearly choke with his next breath.

Loki laughs at Thor’s reaction, takes another swerve amidst the open air offering a last panoramic view at his brother, and takes a dive.

Thor’s quick to become one with Loki’s back yet again, an almost feral smile across his lips as they fall this time.

Trust in Loki’s flying, feeling as a young child again, he lets himself enjoy every last minute of them being together; these moments, right now, will be the ones that will visit him before he’ll have to depart for Valhalla.

Hugging close on Loki’s neck, he lets his eyes take in every little thing that passes before them in such great speed, and he’s so light at that instant, that pure happiness seems to be unable to be left within the cages of his body anymore. Laughing as a child, thrilled and happier than he’s been for ages, he hangs on tightly.

Loki’s beyond himself, never before has he felt so free in his life. A bright future starts to paint itself before them when in its place there has always been dull and bleak days awaiting; the road to truly having Thor for himself finally starts to become more tangible.

~*~

Thor has decided to just go with the flow. He has never felt awkward with his brother, and he’s not planning on starting now.

At some point they had reached the castle, time escaping both of them. Thor had laughed as he usually did whenever Loki was to share a sneaky comment or a mischievous story. Dismounting while still laughing, they had taken to the entrance of the castle. With their attention intent on each other, gazes locked, minds wondering on the possibilities that have started to spread before them, the sharp arrow appears out of nowhere.

Loki stumbles on his feet, a mighty roar leaving him. Thor turns his head sharply, Mjolnir already unbuckled, its handle almost crushes inside Thor’s fist. A fleeting shinning leads his vision to the direction of the offender’s position. He is already standing up, a triumphant smile on him that only manages to ignite Thor’s anger even more.

Loki has gained his footing again and is standing right besides Thor. The raw power exceeding them both makes them appear to be as of the same size. Loki’s sharp teeth are glistening in the light, his size alone frightening. The roar that leaves Thor makes the aspirant of the consort’s position realize the wrong of his doings.

Mjolnir shoots from Thor’s hand, and flies straight to the archer. He manages to get out of her way in the last second. He makes for his quiver, eyes wide in shock. The Dragon has already taken a few steps closer to him and he’s intent on taking his leave right now! Thinking he could defeat a Dragon when he has never before faced one, admiring to take the Prince for himself was but a childish hope. He should have never ventured into these woods, damn it!

Thor is swinging Mjolnir once again, taking off the ground and flying towards that bastard of a man. He crashes onto him, pinning him on the ground. His fist’s coming down right besides the other’s head, crushing the ground and leaving a indention. The archer studies Thor with huge eyes, his fear palpable in the way he catches his trembling lower lip between his teeth.

Thor leaves Mjolnir in her position and grabs on the archer’s pelts, bringing his back off the ground. His vision has turned red and he sees nothing more than an enemy. Thunder cackles as he stands up, dragging the other along. Lifting him off the ground, he throws him several feet away, the cracking sound of the archer’s back audible even over the cacophony of the newborn storm. As Thor makes to go after the scrambling body, a wing flies before him, hiding his mark from sight. He makes to push the insulting wing ahead of him, oblivion lurking behind his blank stare.

“Leave.” Loki tells to the flabbergasted archer who witnesses the enormous, fearful creature saving him from the wrath of his Prince, as he scrambles to his feet. With his hand pressing against a superficial wound on his abdomen, he doesn’t wait for another word and flees, getting lost amongst the thick dark woods.

A roar leaves Thor and he makes to follow the departing figure. Loki knocks him over and lets his body weigh on Thor. He envelops him with everything he has, his wings stretched out making a kind of cocoon that engulfs them both, obscuring them from view. Thor thrashes beneath him, his eyes burning and Loki can see the berserk creeping at the edges of Thor’s wrath. He smirks and Thor punches him on the face. Loki’s posture turns brutal and ferocious. The berserk will be his victim; his trophy and keepsake. He has waited for eons to meet him and he is not going to let him go away before he has got a taste.

He brings Thor’s hands above his head. A strong arm holds Thor down, turning him unable to fight the Dragon that leaves him no space to move.

A long rough tongue travels over Thor’s ribs to his armpits, the side of his face and the entirety of his strong arms; and Thor stands still. The blood pumping in his veins is speeding up and in a constant dispute of flowing towards the right path; upwards or downwards? The strong, wet muscle adamant on going up and down on his upper torso. Thor’s breaths begin coming out uneven, his heartbeat accelerating for a much different reason than before. His cloudy gaze becomes somewhat clearer and he takes in the sight before him; and all he can see is Loki. Loki hiding him from the downpour that he has started, thunder and lighting in an endless dance above them and the only thing he can hear is his own rugged breathing.

Feeling the Dragon’s weight on him, the temperature rising around him, he starts bumping up his hips against the Dragon. A low chuckle leaves Loki’s lips at this reaction and he continues on with his ministrations.

A long clawed finger passes over Thor’s face and a groan leaves his lips, shivers run over his body at the touch and his hips buck up instinctively. A claw catches on the side of Thor’s leather armor and the breath catches on his lungs. The sharp claw tears the rough material as if it is butter, Loki careful in his touch to not mark his brother; at least not with a deadly wound. With quick moves the teared clothes are discarded haphazardly somewhere behind them, and Loki leaves himself free for a moment to take in the vision before him. The heated stare of those electrifying eyes, the rippling of those strong muscles beneath him, the hot vision that Thor is in all his glory has Loki feeling short on breath.

Thor levels Loki with a purposeful stare, his eyes heated and calculating.

“It’s not gonna suck itself, brother.” He manages, still balancing between the berserk and himself, words coming to him harder when he is in this state.

Loki chuckles and he drops back down again. Thor feels the tip of Loki’s cock emerging from its sheath, pressing against his feet, and a low groan leaves his lips again.

Loki goes back to licking every nook and cranny of Thor’s body, bend on not leaving even a single spot of his brother’s not savored.

When Loki’s tongue is but a few inches away from Thor’s face, Thor shoots up, bridging the little space between them and he sucks on the tip. A guttural moan leaves Loki and he feels his cock coming completely out of its confines, the cold air around them playing tricks with their sensations. Thor’s head starts bobbing on the sensitive appendage, his body arches on the ground and he wishes for something - anything - to take care of his needs with.

“I want your cock.” He manages between rugged breaths and sloppy kisses.

Loki rumbles and his eyes darken. He flips Thor over, bringing him on his belly, and Thor is quick to arch his back and try to bring his ass as close as he can to that mouthwatering cock.

Loki holds him down by pressing a huge hand on his back and he delves in tasting his brother. That miraculous tongue travels over every expanse of Thor, leaving the other’s core for last, wanting to draw out Thor’s arousal as much and as long as he can.

Thor has been thrashing beneath him, his body moving on its own accord. He wants to, no he _needs_ to feel Loki _inside_ him. He _needs_ to feel as full as he has never felt before. He needs to be conquered and he needs to feel it in his bones. His hands change between hitting and crumbling the dirt beneath him. When Loki deigns it’s time, when he can’t hold back anymore, he dives in, tasting his brother’s veiny cock. Thor’s hips jerk at the sensation and a low moan leaves his wanton lips. If Loki wasn’t as aroused as he is by the sight before him, he would have the mind to make a snarky remark, but he opts for grazing his tongue alongside Thor’s cock. A hand grabs around his own cock and he gives it a few quick tugs, trying to relieve himself of some of the tension. _Yes, his hands aren’t as short as they were made to appear. Duh._ He thinks and smirks to himself.

Loki moves again and grips on Thor’s buttocks, his sharp nails pricking the flesh beneath, drawing small amber lines on the sun-kissed skin. The surface of his tongue adheres on the tight pucker and he feels it quelching excitedly, as the tip continues slithering around Thor’s dripping cock, collecting every drop that leaves him.

Thor’s hips move against him, wanting to feel _more_. Loki chuckles low in his throat, the puffs of air that leave him making Thor’s skin quiver. He brings a hooked finger beneath Thor, catching his cock in his index. He raises his head and watches as Thor starts fucking his finger in abandon, and his own cock twitches in interest.

He bends over his brother’s ass again and he starts prodding at the small pucker. Groans and grunts leave Thor’s mouth steadily, his body’s glistening with sweat and rain.

Firmly, Loki begins pushing against the other’s ass, and Thor’s pace becomes unsteady. He moans and pushes against the protruding tongue. The tight ring of muscle gives in to the sensations starting to open up, letting Loki push further inside the virginal canal. The long and slithery appendage pushes and pushes on the other’s ass, delving deeper with each move of Thor’s hips.

Thor’s head shoots up when Loki presses against that wonderful bundle of nerves, and he feels the electricity surging through him. He turns his head and locks his gaze with that of Loki’s, the hunger in both their eyes almost consumes them. Loki grunts in the sight of the wanton mess that Thor’s turned into. A low groan leaves him, and his hands grasp on Thor’s hips. He stands up - the wound that started all this, long forgotten by now - and brings Thor along with him, opening his legs besides Loki’s face, holding him upside-down, making Thor’s head face downwards.

Thor’s eyes glaze over the sight of the huge cock beneath him. He extends his arms, catching on the tip of Loki’s cock, and he begins rubbing his palms against it, coating them in the sleek juices that exude from its tip, making their glide over the bumpy cock smoother.

Moans leave Loki’s lips as he attacks Thor’s backside, his tongue in a constant quest to dive deeper in the other still, wanting to mark him in a place he knows no other will be able to reach ever again. To make Thor unable of finding pleasure with any other but Loki himself.

He drops Thor slightly, just to see what he will do; and Thor just grabs tight on the cock beneath him and then brings the tip in his mouth. In that position Thor is able to take more in his mouth than before, when they were on the riverside, and he has Loki turn nearly rampage.

Loki is fucking the delectable ass before him with abandon, as well as the inviting mouth on his cock, pushing more and more of his shaft inside Thor’s throat; the gagging sounds only adding to both their pleasure. Chasing Thor’s tripping point, a finger slides over an erect nipple, making Thor jump in attention, his senses overwhelming him. Thor lifts his head off Loki’s shaft, and tries to catch his breath. Leaving his face, neck and chest to rub against the smooth skin, he mouths incoherent words against it, a constant psalm of Loki’s name leaving his lips.

As Loki’s bruising hands manhandle Thor up and down against his tongue and shaft, a loud moan leaves Thor and he comes on Loki’s tongue. Thick long stripes shoot from him and land on Loki’s jaw, stomach and cock.

Feeling Thor convulse on his tongue, Loki is a goner too. Enormous amounts of spent shoot from the tip of his cock, making Thor a mess again.

Breathing hard, Loki slowly draws his tongue out of Thor’s ass, keening sounds leaving the other at the process. He turns Thor around, keeping him in the embrace of his hands, he leaves him on the wet ground and bends over him. With eyes intent and locked on the sight before him, he begins cleaning up the mess he has made on Thor.

He keeps stealing glances on Thor’s blissed face as he leisurely grazes his tongue over every inch of his body. With hazy eyes, a tired hand scrapes on the side of Loki’s neck. He eyes Thor and a smirk plays on his lips.

“What was that?”

Loki takes a few last long stripes on the other’s body, making sure to pass over those glorious abs and those pert nipples, before he lazily drops his head on top of Thor’s chest.

“We couldn’t have you obliterate one of your own subjects, now, could we?”

~*~

They spend almost an hour in the woods, Loki’s huge form enveloping Thor’s naked one, protecting him from the nature’s elements still lamenting above them. At some point sleep takes over them and they delve in dreamless slumber.

When they finally wake up, the sun has set and the rain has stopped, leaving behind it the pure aroma of soil and earth to blanket over them.

Thor is the first one to stand up and he sweeps over his body in a futile attempt to get rid of the remaining debris on him.

Loki pops open an eye and regards him. His golden hair are in a disheveled state, dirt soiling the magnificent body of the God, and Loki’s marks mar his skin; and his heart swells. He has never seen him more beautiful than now.

“You are ravishing.” The words escape him before his mind can filter and stop them.

Thor’s face turns around, his movements stop abruptly and he regards Loki. The retort dies in his lips as he sees the wondrous look on Loki’s eyes. He turns ahead again, evading Loki’s gaze, embarrassed all of a sudden, and he continues wiping absentmindedly his thighs; his previous desires making him feel nothing more than a tramp. And ashamed.

 _How could you even ask him that?_ He berates himself.

Flabbergasted, he finds that he is not feeling ashamed for his desires per se, but that he had the audacity to seek them out.

“We should head back inside.” He offers, his mind short in finding other words.

Loki hums and gets up. He stretches his limbs and gives his brother a few moments ahead before he speaks again.

“Do you want to stride me? I could get you..”

“No. No! It’s fine!” Thor cuts him, his mind flooding with the ways he could stride Loki. He feels as if he has demolished a dam with his earlier demeanor, leaving all his desires to run rampant over him. “I can walk.”

They don’t share another word as they walk towards the castle again. This time, Thor’s adamant on keeping his usual proud stance, unashamed of his nakedness as he walks ahead of Loki, his stride powerful and confident, almost feigning ignorance, acting like his renowned, usual spirited self.

As soon as they are behind closed doors, Thor turns around and faces his brother. Loki just stares right back at him; certain of Thor’s intention of evading him.

Thor regards the Dragon and he remembers the wound that the archer inflicted upon him.

“How is your wound, brother?” He asks, all other scattered thoughts in his mind forgotten.

“It will heal.” Loki offers, a saddened smile upon his lips, because he knows.

He knows Thor is going to do whatever he can in order to overlook everything that has happened between them the past few hours. He is going to ignore the craving that has been eating them alive all these years. In order to save face, they will have to continue performing as the polar opposites of the royal brothers they are reckoned as. They would have to keep on living, knowing full well what they could have had if only they could stop pretending. But Loki is going to let him do as he wishes, unable to impose his own reasoning on Thor in that matter. Even if that means they are to become alienated in the process.

Thor nods his head, not appeased but willing to let Loki’s assertion reassure his worried mind.

He turns around and starts ascending the marble stairs. His skin, in stark contrast with the dark walls, almost glows in the way the remainders of the rain sparkle with his every move, making him appear as if he is another one of Loki’s visions, vanishing from his sight as he retreats from him.

“I am going to take a bath.” He states and Loki nods crestfallen, sure that he is to not see his brother’s beloved face for at least a couple of days. At least, not until Thor has made up his mind on how he is going to act around him. 

Loki makes to leave for his rooms - based on the floor ground - dejected and miserable when Thor’s voice comes from the upper floors.

“Call me when dinner will be ready.”

A small smile appears on his face. The unintentional wagging of his tail an indication of his hopes rising, just a little bit, goes unnoticed.

~*~

A couple of days pass; uneventful in their wakes except the minor disturbance of another shield-maiden and two veteran warriors that have come to triumph over the Great Dragon - him taking a much larger site than Loki has originally thought possible. The Dragon’s reputation has been growing the past few days. More and more bold and self-assured warriors, each new one better than the last, venture in their grounds, seeking for revenge on the Prince’s behalf.

At one point, Loki has been accused by the shield-maiden of the ways in which he has managed “ _using his dark magic”_ to enchant their beloved Prince to fight alongside him, “ _manipulating their Prince’s powers for his own benefits and dark purposes_ ”; how he has managed “ _to bewitch the Prince with the help of everything demonic spectre that is known aiding him in his quest of bringing Asgard down to the ground”_.

Loki chooses to ignore everything spat to his face and keeps Thor in the dark; at least for a while more.

He doesn’t need him to worry any more than he already does.

~*~

The lukewarm water washes over Thor’s hands, his gaze intent on nowhere before him, his mind racing.

The past days he has been delving in his thoughts much more often than he usually dims it necessary, a man of action as he is. He usually knows that his instincts are correct and the right path to choose whenever in a dilemma, knowing the difference between right and wrong on his very bones; but that is not the case as of late.

If he is to let his instincts take over, then he would be sure to ruin his relationship with Loki forever. Broken ties never mend; he knows that much.

Despite his light and easy-going façade, he knows that things have accelerated between them too much already. Guiding them towards a wall so high and sturdy that’s going to crush them both when everything crumbles.

He flicks his hands over the bowl of water, and takes to the windows adorning the expanse of the east wall of his rooms. The vast planes spread before him, offering a sight he would have to stop and admire if he was in a better mood, now only passing by as a blur before his eyes.

His body is a solid tense muscle, and he feels as if the greatest storm mankind has ever seen rages within him. He grips on the balcony’s ledge, his holding almost crushing, and he takes a few steadying breaths.

Ignoring things, events or his feelings was never his strong suit. He had tried for so many years to ignore everything that he was feeling whenever Loki was near him. He had tried to ignore the way his heart ached when he was away from him, but he never could.

However, he has to make due this time. Ignore everything that has happened between his brother and him, ignore whatever it is that he feels and just keep on going. He has to keep up the façade of being the glorious hero, the war God with a quick fuse, or else everything will tumble beneath his feet. Beneath both of their feet.

Maybe… Maybe the next time someone comes to his so-called rescue, he can help _them_. Have this poisonous dance that he and Loki are dancing end once and for all.

And just return home. To Asgard, where he can be his self and Loki can be the usual extravagant lucent self they all know. Where he can forever dismiss the past few months they have shared together as a dream long forsaken. Something that only happened in his most secretive dreams.

He doesn’t want to have Loki taken away from him; even if Loki chooses so. He doesn’t know how this escapade can end well. And he fears for Loki’s well-being.

Much as he is the one putting some distance between them, he can’t have that. 

No matter if they are to be forever bound as brothers and nothing more, he _needs_ to be with Loki.

Forever.


	3. Of Fire and Warmth

Loki is dejected to say the least. Tendrils of the darkness that always lurks at the corners of his mind, threaten to take over his actions. He has hoped that things would be different between him and Thor after their come-togethers, but it appears so that he was so full of himself he hadn’t stopped to consider of all the ways his plan could go astray. Hiding his cards up in his metaphorical sleeves wasn’t paying out as of late.

Thor was fleeing the mansion even before the sun was up and was spending his time hunting and hiking the rough terrains; avoiding Loki at all costs.

Loki has chosen to follow Thor’s approach and distance himself from him. He chooses to leave his brother some space to breathe and takes off on defending their position as best as he can. Besides it being his fault to begin with, he has to deal with the almost alarmingly growing amounts of warriors coming against him. Soon, if his calculations are correct, he will have to fight small leagues, and if they are defeated by him, then an army is sure to follow. He is certain of that.

He doesn’t want to have to chew on any of them, but he will have to if he is cornered in such a way.

He is flabbergasted by his inability to use his seidr most though. Seidr being inaccessible to him makes him feel like he is disabled. What once came to him as natural as breathing, is now beyond his reach and he still can’t understand the mechanics of his missteps. How comes the things he has already conjured still work as they should, but he is incapable of reversing any of them or even make something new?

The first time that pink and purple puffs came out of his hands when he tried such a simple spell that even a toddler with enough seidr could master, had him coughing after inhaling said smoke and sneezing water lilies.

At least, Thor was not anywhere around him at the time to witness _that_ scene. Or any of the other times he has tried his “spell-works” and failed miserably.

~*~

Trailing in his usual path, Thor finds himself on the same site this day too. The familiar woods surround him and little light fairies giggle and poke him with each step he takes. He shoos them away absentmindedly, his thoughts trained on the same subject that has him losing sleep the past days.

He knows he has been acting childish, but he can’t help it. He may not be honest with Loki or even himself sometimes, but he has come to realize just how alike they both are in that way. Hiding their concerns under false pretenses and acting as if there is no problems whatsoever until they are able to fix it said problems.

He huffs under his breath and a smile paints itself on his lips at the remembrance, the giggling fairies only adding to the sudden lift of his spirits.The sight of Loki’s form, almost hidden in a room none of them ever actually _use_ , the huge eyes starting to water, the disbelieving look on Loki's face as he stared through the purple smoke on the bouquet of flowers manifesting in his fists when he obviously intended for something else was a sight to behold.

Aye. He would hold it dear in his heart and then he would rub it on Loki’s face and laugh his royal ass off as he would share his knowledge of the recent mishaps in seidr-mastery.

 _It’ll only take to actually face Loki again for that to happen though._ Thor thinks to himself; all laughter and mischievous thoughts fleeing him all at once.

Whenever he has almost reached a conclusion of what he is to do - what he _wants_ to do - his thoughts start spiraling, guiding him eventually to the exact opposite path. That constant state of indecisiveness nearly drives him crazy. Being tormented by his own mind, he feels the castle’s walls almost crashing him the nights when he paves across the floor in his chambers. That is the reason behind him fleeing the castle every day, he tells himself every time. Certainly not a misplaced fear of his, or dread to face his brother again. Dreading the thoughts that are sure to flood his mind around Loki, or the way his own body will react when near him. 

Inactivity never did sit well with him anyways, so he has to go out every day, as soon as he can.

He _has_ to walk and hunt and keep an eye out for the warriors that come for his so-called rescue. Keeping himself on edge constantly, always on the lookout for those misguided souls that are bend on hurting his brother in order to keep _him_ safe. Warriors that are larger in numbers as of late, more well equipped and trained. Seasoned warriors that Thor believes are not after the Dragon only for Thor’s well-being, but they believe they are to ridden the world of a dreadful and maleficent being and its wicked ways.

~*~

Flying close to the ancient forest, the tips of the trees almost caress his underside, the overflowing waters of the rivers and the lakes, distracted in his own thoughts, his sight catches a glimpse of something red and his breath is caught short.

 _There he is… The root of all my problems…_ He thinks wryly and snorts, knowing crystal clear that the root of his problems is himself alone and his deep affection towards Thor.

He spends a few minutes flying over Thor’s position, feeling inadequate and trifling, his heart swelling , his mouth drying just by the sight of _him_.

And he is done. He is done staying in that trap any longer and feeling as if his whole world revolves around Thor; the brightest amidst all of Asgard, the most kind and big-hearted man he has ever known, the most beautiful and warm person in his entire life.

~*~

Thor’s head snaps around and he stills his movements. He is sure Loki has just passed above him, having heard that whooshing sound his wings make when he takes off for some place.

A small, depressed smile adorns his lips, his eyes overcast, thoughts of _what ifs_ and _could have beens_ storming inside his head, not leaving him alone.

He has tried to put some distance between them. He has tried to amend things. _Just act like nothing of import has happened. Ignore your feelings and ignore_ ** _ **him**_** _._ Has become the mantra he’s been repeating in his head for the past two weeks. A mantra bringing him down and deepening the gap between the two. A gap that is to swallow them whole if he continues acting like that. The ignorance, the backtracking and, most of all, the pretenses, scarring them both deeply.

He straightens his body, small game running fearfully at the sound of the branches that snap beneath his feet, and his mind clears.

A genuine smiles travels across his face, from his lips to his eyes and he _finally_ feels all right again. This whole back and forth between them, he decides it is time to put a halt on it. He knows himself and he knows that he has been nothing but dishonest with him; and with Loki, hurting them both as he continued ignoring what was always before his eyes.

There was never something or someone he wished for more than him with every fiber of his soul. The need to feel the black tresses between his fingers, the need to feel those eyes travel over him, those hands caress him. The smiles, the little mischiefs and adventures they have shared during their years are the memories he has always held dear. Memories he had decided at some point to keep close to his heart, encase them in small chests besides it, lock them up and throw the key out of the window. Memories he could only visit at night, never to be shared with another soul. For how could he, fall in love with his own brother, adopted or not?

“Loki.” The name but a sigh on his tongue.

His smile becomes broader and he shouts after his long-gone brother.

Determined to put an end to their suffering, he takes off with Mjolnir.

~*~

His moves are swift. His senses clean while his mind’s a blank. Feeling as if the Dragon is a separate being from himself that fights for both of them, Loki leaves the void that has been growing within him take the lead. His earth-quivering roar is heard throughout the vast, magical planes and over the war cries of his assailants, making them think twice before attacking him again.

They advance in unison towards the Dragon, weapons raised, hearts beating as one, minds set on freeing the abducted Prince of the creature’s claws. They have heard of the stories of the mighty being; how he had eradicated every living soul from that place, his hideous ways of manslaughter and how quick he was to breathe fire on every pour soul that dared to cross its path.

Loki stares at them blankly, the deceptions they are under matter not anymore. He is to give them what they came here for; a true beast.

He takes a deep breath, his chest rising slowly and then he lets everything within him take charge.

Over the haze of the battle, the screams and cries and the constant buzz in his ears over the cackling sound of his fire, a single voice seems to snap him out of his self-inflicted limbo. A voice shouting over all the cacophony and calling his name.

His sight clears as he spots Thor in all his magnificent glory, making his way over to him, shouting his name, manhandling every warrior that tries to stop him from going near to the Dragon. His gaze is locked on Thor and Thor alone, never minding anyone else of the little troupe that has come for his head. He marvels in the way Thor seems to shine.

_He always seems to shine, doesn’t he? Like a treasure so priceless and dear that is bound to take the proportions of a myth only by the amount of light and good-will that seems to emanate from within._

Over grunting bodies, slow-moving and lightly wounded, with hair smoking and faces painted in dirt and blood, through the still sizzling trunks Thor catches up on Loki, and Loki is enraptured.

As Thor’s hands raise above his head and circle around Loki’s neck, bringing him down, Thor rests his face beside Loki’s.

“I thought I lost you.” Thor whispers as he rubs their cheeks together.

“I thought you wanted me to be lost.” Loki answers back, his voice sounding as if he hasn’t used it for quite some time.

“Never!”

All his intentions of battle and blood and mayhem disappear in thin air as he feels the stronghold of Thor, the warm body pressing hard against him. He bends his head, nuzzling against Thor, a low purr rising suddenly from his chest.

“Seriously?!”

The indignant squeal of exclamation drags them out of their reverie, and they turn their heads in unison to regard the warrior that disrupted them from their heart to heart.

Loki’s eyebrow raises at the impoliteness of the warrior, but how could he expect more out of a roughened man? Thor has his arm still around Loki’s neck, the desire to feel him beside him stronger as never before.

“There has been a mistake.” Thor begins and the warriors grunt in unison.

A little taken aback by their reaction, Thor continues. 

“This dragon has not kidnapped me and he is not holding me captive.” He states.

“Of course, you would say that, your Highness!” A shieldsmaiden shouts. “He has you under a spell! That’s what we are here for! To free you from this maleficent being!”

“No!” Thor says. Sparing a glance towards Loki, he starts towards the fallen warriors. “This dragon is no wicked creature. Well, maybe a little,” As low growls begin to rise, he raises his voice more. “I mean, this dragon is Prince Loki! He has been tricked in to a dragon form by a wicked witch. It was not his will to become as such. Not this time, at least. We have chosen to burrow in this forgotten castle in order for him to manage the appropriate ministrations that are needed in order to turn back into himself and break free of that vicious curse.”

During his speech, raised eyebrows and suspecting eyes were fixed on him, studying his every move, his every step and movement, trying to figure out if they were to believe a word leaving his mouth or if he’s truly under the Dragon’s spell.

Upon seeing their mistrust still, Thor knows he has to earn their trust once and for all.

“I have fought alongside you, haven’t I? Do you truly think a mere dragon would be able to hold _me_ against my will? Spells and tricks cannot work on me, my friends. After all, I have grown up with Loki.”

The low chuckles this earns him, has his spirit lighten up; he _can_ get rid of them. He ignores Loki’s small jab on his ribs and continues.

“I speak the truth, my friends.” He feels Loki’s stare burning his back as he takes a knee besides one of the shields-maiden, and he gently grabs on her shoulder. “Our family is aware of our situation and that is why Odin himself and Frigga aren’t beside you in your attempt to _save_ me. Or save _us_. If they thought either of us was in such grave danger, do you think they would have sent someone else to our rescue?” He pauses for impact, letting his words sit on his audience minds.

It is wildly known how much the King and Queen love their Princes and all the realms know that nothing could stand between Frigga and her sons good fortunes; she would be the first and last to come of Thor’s rescue and that would be the end of the story. If Frigga is satisfied within the walls of Asgard’s castle, taking in mind how she can see the future of every living soul and also that her best friend, Heimdall, can see everything that everyone is doing in the present, then everything opts to be just fine.

“But the flyer said…” Another warrior begins.

“That flyer was a foolish idea of Loki.” Thor cuts him, not leaving him to finish his sentence. “He thought it would be fun.” He feigns a grimace and tries to apologize. “Sorry for that.”

The unanimity of the long suffering grunts are heard throughout the forest; Loki’s among them too.

“You’re a killjoy.” Loki grumbles and drops to the ground.

Thor’s beaming smile is answer enough.

~*~

Amidst apologies and get-wells - on Thor’s side - low grunts and indignant cries of _It really was funny!_ \- on Loki’s side - the small troupe leaves the two brothers be. They don’t want anything to do with their business. Unless someone needs their help, they are happy to leave the Princes sort their mess out by themselves.

“Royals.” One warrior mumbles under his breath and shakes his head. He could never understand how they had so much free time in their hands to be able to plot such devious and ridiculous feats.

Thor smiles and waves and offers promises of long feasts for their troubles upon their return, as Loki yawns and waves a sharp clawed hand after the retreating party.

“So,” Loki starts as he loses sight of the warriors. “what brought you here?”

Thor gazes after the trail the warriors took, his back turned to Loki.

“I have been thinking,” he starts.

“Did it hurt?” Loki cuts through his words, a playful smirk dancing on his muzzle.

“Haha, funny!” Thor exclaims and turns around to face his brother.

They share a moment of mutual joy during which Thor’s resolve becomes adamant. He extends his arms and catches on Loki’s neck, his fingers trail against the beautiful scales, and his eyes darken.

Leaving a small kiss on Loki’s scaly neck, he plasters his body against Loki’s. A little smoke leaves Loki’s nose at his brother’s move.

Thor laughs and urges Loki to start moving.

“Lets go home.”

In a blur, Loki has manhandled - _dragon-handled?_ \- Thor on his back and amidst Thor’s rich laughter he is flying towards their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but I think it was needed for the plot's development.  
> The next one will be heated, let me tell you~ muahaha  
> And bigger ;) Was that a pun? Maybe it was~ UghI feel stupid tonight
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my drama-queen-of-a-dragon-Loki and soft-ball-of-sunshine-Thor and giggle a bit too maybe~ (^ω^)/♥
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! You light up my spirits every time I read them!  
> Thank you all so far for all your kind words and your support ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> Live long and prosper, mates!


	4. Vines Engulfing Me

Vines, rattled and grim, perpetually in motion, grow in the enchanted land since long before the time of Borr’s reign over Asgard. Long before the estate had been abandoned and forsaken, those same vines were the ones who protected and preserved the peace amongst the forest’s wilderness and miracles against their beloved estate’s residents. Always eager to protect the lodgers of the estate against anyone else that dares to intrude her sanctified grounds.

Vines that swallow the castle whole, obscuring it from view from those on the land, making it appear as if it is another wild part of the forest. They could strike a bird a few feet away from their roots and then retract and appear as if they never had done such a violent act; plants as they are, they couldn’t have shown such brutality, you may wonder. Ask any of the people trespassing, and they’d be at a loss for an answer. No, the plants simply are not capable of disembodying their beloved colleague. _Or, are they?_ They’d ask you in return terrified, deranged fear clouding their restless eyes, tossing weary looks all around them.

The fauna of the forest know well not to dwell too close to them, to not disturb them in their usual restless slumber and they sure do know to not stop and smell the intoxicating aroma of the Vines’ roses; roses ready to snap their burgundy leaves open and chew through flesh, bones and metal equally effortless.

Vines that hold nothing more dear to their core than the estate and her occupants. Yes.

Now, they make way for the couple, following after their steps, protecting them as they always have protected the residents of their beloved castle. 

They open up for Loki and Thor as they pass through the tall gates only to close behind them and secure the entrance, rustling and rattling sounds covering the deaf sound of their steps. A stray thought of how lucky they are that warriors and wanna-be consorts alike weren’t as misfortunate as to be eaten by the living plants, passes through Thor’s mind as they make their way in the great hall of the castle.

He has half a mind to notice how close he has been walking besides Loki, his mind being targeted by roaming thoughts that seem keen on taking his focus elsewhere. Away from Loki.

The awkwardness between them had dissipated the moment Thor had thrown himself on Loki. The moment he had laid eyes upon him on the clearing over the warriors’ bodies and felt his heart break in thousands of little pieces. He knew that look; that look of abandon. That blank stare of desolation that adorned the eyes of those that had nothing left to lose; of those people ready to step right into their deaths. He wishes he would never have seen such a look upon his brother’s face; but at the same time he is thrilled. A thrill shames him and fills him with guilt as he is overjoyed that he has the same effect on Loki that he has on him. Knowing what he truly means to his brother was the milling stone that sealed his decision and their fates. What scared him before, is now the same reason he chooses to look on the bright side, throw himself in the flames and just hope for the best; to come out unscathed and brimming with the belief that their lives are going to change for the best.

With his heart swelling, he turns and locks his eyes with Loki’s. A small smile adorns his lips as he grazes his fingers over Loki’s face. Eros flows from his very being, feeling as if it engulfs them both under its careful wing. 

Loki, still somewhat lost in his own thoughts, is a little taken aback by the intensity of Thor’s gaze, unprepared for the warm sensation that encompasses him, considering everything that has happened and every possible outcome that could stand between them still. Thor raises his hand, cupping Loki’s neck, grazing over the iridescent scales, and Loki instantly relaxes and nuzzles against the loving caress.

“Give me a little time.” Thor says, his voice soft as a midsummer breeze, and Loki nods his head. He is willing to give him all the time in the world. 

Thor drops a peck on Loki’s muzzle and smiles upon seeing the other’s still surprised green eyes. His fingers seem to be resisting his intention of leaving Loki before Thor overcomes the inclination to do so.

“Meet me in my room in half an hour.” He almost whispers and turns on his heels, starting to move away from the other.

“What?” Loki exclaims stupefied after Thor’s retreating back. 

“You won’t get me to say it again.” Thor shouts over his shoulder. “Just be ready, or I am going to start without you!”

Loki’s watching him, mouth agape, until he turns after a corner and loses sight of him. His heart’s on his throat and he feels his paws getting cold and sweaty.

“What was that?” He asks after the empty halls. 

~*~

He has been in a nearly hectic state of constant movement, fervid thoughts assaulting him, leaving him thinking of absolutely nothing while his body worked on its own accord. The chirping of the birds and the buzzing of the blood pumping in his veins the only sounds he could hear and focus on. 

He makes quick work with his garments and the routine, he has decided he needs to attend to, before he made his word come true. Now, as he spreads himself over his bed, his heart pumping as if he is in the throes of battle, his hands are giddy and his whole body feeling as one solid, tense muscle, ready to strike, adrenaline rushing through him. 

He hears Loki’s steps beneath him. He must be in the room bellow, pacing up and down, restless just like him. 

When he hears something crushing and muffled curses following the sound, a small chuckle leaves him. Everything’s going to be all right.

When the time comes for Loki to come upstairs, Thor stretches his ears to hear the steps coming towards his room. He waits for the heavy footsteps to ascend, louder in their wake as they approach, but he cannot hear a thing. 

When five more minutes pass, Thor is ready to jump off his bed and go after Loki. He didn’t go through all this emotional turmoil just for Loki to back down at the last minute! Literally!

A hesitant knock on his door has him exhaling in relief and he rushes to rise on the bed again and drop back on the plush pillows. All doubt and nervousness he felt before, leave him at once. He rests his head on his left arm and with a broad smile faces the door, making his best to appear nonchalant and delectable. He clears his throat and draws in a steadying breath. 

“Come on in, brother.” He beckons for him.

Loki fumbles with the doorknob for a moment and then he steps inside Thor’s quarters. 

His eyes are downcast as he enters the room. Unable to quieten his mind or heart, Loki takes a deep long breath and raises his head. 

His breath gets caught somewhere on its way out upon seeing the marvel before his eyes. How the golden mane flows over Thor’s shoulder, the brilliance of his extraordinary eyes, the gleam on his perfect body; and he is somewhere beyond being smitten. His words fail him upon this vision and the possibilities that become more tangible by each passing moment.

A low chuckle leaves Thor. He pats on the side of the bed beside him, urging Loki to come near him. 

Loki coughs nervously and starts advancing towards the big sized bed with weary steps. He feels the dryness of his throat, the exhilarated beat of his heart, the twitching of his fingers, the air becoming thinner as he nears his smiling brother. He feels everything all at once, and nothing, all the same; anything is becoming insignificant as everything he has ever dreamed of comes to be their reality.

Thor extends his arm and Loki takes it gingerly within his own.

“That must be the first time you are short for words, brother.” Thor jokes.

“It is the first time that I will get what I have always wanted.” Loki states, aghast.

Thor’s face straightens as he offers a simple nod.

“That makes two of us then.” He says, his bravado voice a little unsteady as he swipes his fingers over Loki’s scaly nape.

Loki nuzzles against Thor’s touch. Closing his eyes, he lets himself to be centred on the soft warm touch.

He opens his eyes and regards Thor.

“Before this night is over,” Loki starts “you will be mine.” He states. “No one will be able to come between us again.”

“As you will be mine.” Thor’s smile turns feral as he makes his vow. “After this night, you will be bound to me.”

Loki’s answering smile is equally ferocious. “So it shall be.”

Thor pulls Loki’s face closer to him. Leaving a small peck on his nose, he whispers “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Loki turns his head and nudges Thor, making him laugh in happiness. 

Between laughter, smiles and kisses they find themselves gasping for breath. Loki moves over Thor and Thor grabs on to him tight, never wanting to let go again. If he could find a way to merge their souls, he would have done so long before, but for now, he is satisfied with their vows to each other and what awaits them. 

Loki licks the side of Thor’s face and he laughs. Nuzzling and grinding against each other they feel the heat slowly rise in the spacious room. Nothing exists besides each other, making them feel the need to become one even more urgent, feel the other on their skin, their souls eager to merge in a higher plane of existence.

Thor topples Loki over and climbs on top of him. He starts spreading little kisses all over his body, marvelling at the way his scales’ colours change, following the path he paves with his lips, turning the cold colours warmer. He wants his hands to be everywhere all at once as he tries to engulf him with everything he’s got. Loki gazes upon him longingly. He caresses Thor’s back tenderly, hesitant almost in his touch as if he is afraid he will disappear, aware of his dangerous touch and the sharpness of his claws against the soft flesh of Thor’s. 

As Thor drops his head and continues peppering Loki’s skin with small kisses, Loki brings his hand to his mouth and licks it twice. Thor’s body jerks when he feels the cold, wet finger pressing against him. He groans and pushes back as he returns to his own ministrations more fervently, wanting to feel everything as much as he can. Loki carefully presses his finger against his brother, feeling the resistance of the small muscle. 

Thor feels his body being fired up with anticipation, his skin growing too hot for the wear. He plants his palms on the broad dragon chest and tries to relax his bottom. He lowers his head, leaving kisses over the 6 inches sheath that obscures Loki from him. He passes his tongue over the narrow line and starts kissing around it, feeling a firm article right beneath the soft skin. He manages to slowly draw out Loki’s manhood and for a moment he just stares at it. Apprehension and yearning interlacing inside him at the sight of the thick appendage, bigger than his forearm and certainly longer. Licking his lips he lets his hunger take him over. He starts on kissing and licking the head, his tongue playing over the small slit there as he massages the rest of its length. 

Loki retracts his finger from Thor, earning himself an indignant groan before he grabs on his brother’s fleshy rump firmly. He humps against the other’s body, making Thor feel on his skin every bump and ridge of Loki’s cock. Between moans, groans and grunts, Loki’s tail slithers its way towards Thor’s entrance.

The moment Thor feels the pressure between his buttocks, he stills his movements. He raises his head and with hooded eyes gazes on Loki. Their breaths come out rugged, their pupils are dilated and their skins already sweaty. Thor raises his ass, his back a perfect curve, obliviously offering Loki a perfect view. 

“Loki,” Thor grunts. “Grab that vial.” On Loki’s raised eyebrow he continues. “Next to the bed. Vial with oil. Bring it here.”

Loki chuckles but does as he is told. Thor grabs the vial from Loki’s fingers as soon as it’s within reach. Bringing it to his mouth he bites on the cork, opening the nozzle. He spits the cork somewhere besides them and brings the vial over his ass and empties it, managing to get its contents on him and some on Loki’s slithering tail. 

Loki collects what leftovers have gotten on them, earning himself a few moans as his tail caresses over Thor, making it slicker and as slippery as he can.

“I hope you have more of that.” He says as he starts pressing against Thor’s pucker again, this time more intent in his motions.

As he breaches the entrance of Thor, Thor snaps his head back, his mouth a perfectly circular opening around an inaudible moan that never leaves his lips.

They stand still for a few moments, waiting for Thor to become accustomed to the intrusion in his body. Loki caresses the taught back and breathes sweet nothings in Thor’s ear trying to calm him down wishing he had his usual Asgardian form so he could pepper the beloved face in kisses. Instead, he lets his tongue come out just so and tastes the lips before him.

As Thor moans and lets Loki’s tongue in his mouth for a quick sloppy kiss, Loki slowly pushes more inside Thor, reveling in the way pain gives way to pleasure on his brother’s face. How the strong body glistens with sweat and the way his muscles seem to relax. How he moves while seemingly he stands still, taking more of him inside with every breath he takes.

Thor begins pushing back, moving slowly, dictating the pace of how he is to be fucked. His palms, open, steady him over Loki’s cock, making sure his abdomen only but grazes lightly over him. His smirk is devious as he regards Loki staring at him.

“There’s plenty more of that. Do not worry yourself, brother.” He says, his movements becoming more intense and determined in earning him more pleasure.

Loki smiles back at him and his tail jerks inside Thor’s ass, making him moan as he bumps against Thor’s prostate. 

Thor lets his head rest on the side of Loki’s cock. His tongue licks a long stripe over it, and he begins mouthing on the little hole on the top, earning himself a long groan and sharp claws pricking his buttocks. Urged on, he eyes Loki as he mouths over his cock, his strong veiny arm slipping beneath it, drawing it closer to his chest, he takes in every little reaction of Loki’s. The way he seems to push himself to keep his eyes open so he won’t lose sight of Thor even for a split second is his favourite.

He begins rubbing himself on Loki’s cock, while simultaneously fucking himself more keenly with that smart tail, taking more with each thrust. Moans and groans fill the space around them, wet sounds and heat rising to have them lose any sense of time and sensibility. 

Behind close eyelids, a white explosion takes over Thor’s vision. His ass starts contracting around his brother and he rubs his cock against the other’s as long stripes of cum blast from him, landing everywhere. 

He is too high on his bliss to answer Loki’s mirthful chuckle.

Thor drops on Loki, trying to catch his breath as he comes down from what was the most perfect orgasm in his entire life. He grunts as he feels Loki’s tail retracting from him, feeling safer with him inside. Loki chuckles giddily as he moves them around and brings Thor beside him, turning on his side to face him. 

Thor’s gaze is still hazy as Loki begins licking the sweat and cum on his long-awaited lover. As Thor returns to his senses, laughter escapes his mouth, and Loki’s eyes snap up to meet him.

“That tickles.” He offers, the smile seemingly permanently painted on his face.

“Good to know.” Loki retorts and begins purposefully tickling Thor. 

They’re laughing and fighting playfully on the bed, pushing at one another. Little jabs, pokes and knees everywhere, when suddenly there is a loud splintering sound and they are brought down, bodies pressed closely against the other.

They stare at each other in astonishment before they start laughing hard. 

“You broke the bed!” Thor accuses him between laughter and hitting the dented mattress.

“I’m sorry?” Loki tries to offer but any apologetic intention gets lost in the way he eyes Thor.

Feeling the change in the air, Thor tries to stop, and regards Loki with watery eyes. He wipes his eyes, and upon noticing Loki’s heated gaze, he smirks and his hand flies towards Loki’s chest. 

Thor feels Loki’s gaze burning him, following his every move, the need to devour him palpable.

“You still haven’t come.” Thor states, as his hand travels over Loki’s cock, collecting some of his prespent to smooth the feel of his palm over the sensitive shaft.

Loki groans under Thor’s ministrations.

“You are not ready yet for my cock, dear brother.” He manages between grunts.

“You always wanted to say that, didn’t you?” Thor laughs, but is taken aback when he considers Loki’s next words.

“My true size at that department is somewhat similar to that you know,” Loki smiles “After all, I _am_ a Jotun.” And tries to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Thor laughs at the sight of a dragon wiggling his eyebrows. Somehow that is what makes him truly realize the form Loki is in. But no matter the form, Thor will always love Loki and Loki will always love Thor. That’s how it always was and that’s how it always will be.

“Well, you know how I am.” Thor mouths over Loki’s muzzle. “Do things all the way or don't do them at all.” His tongue darts out and licks a long fang, the sensation of its savage strength making his skin prickle in arousal.

“I’ll have to hold you on to that.” Loki states as he lets his hands grab on Thor.

Thor hums and his hands clench around Loki’s girth. “Hm… You mean that literally?” Loki’s hold becoming tighter for a moment before he relaxes his grasp, letting his hands just rest on Thor’s middle, his fingers interlacing on the small of his brother’s back.

Thor smirks as he lays his body fall back, one hand behind his back holding on to his weight offering a wanton view to his lover with his legs spread, presenting his erect cock and his glistening reddened entrance to him. He sways his hips sidelong, making his shaft bob this way and that, like a pendulum trying to hypnotize and subjugate the person (dragon?) before him.

With his head tilted to the side, his body glistened and blushed, he passes his free hand over the expanse of his taut body presenting how everything in him is inviting and open and he knows he has Loki captivated. He feels Loki’s hold tightening around him again and his smile turns wild, the heat of the moment consuming them both, their hunger for one another enrapturing them. 

Loki growls and brings Thor with him as he stands on three feet, his fourth holding onto Thor, having him face up, and he begins teasing his rectum with the tip of his cock. 

“Where’s the other vial?” He demands, not capable of waiting any longer.

Thor’s eyes are almost glowing as he regards him. 

“Don’t you think I can take it?” He teases and Loki groans, nearly in agony.

Thor brings his feet up and begins teasing the twitching shaft in any way he can. 

Judging from Loki’s grunts it seems his moves are working quite well, Thor thinks, and he feels maddened over the true power he starts to realize he has over him, similar to the one Loki has over him as well.

“Fine!” Loki snaps and grabs onto Thor with his upper arms - the ones that started this whole thing for falsely appearing shorter than they truly are. 

Thor grabs onto Loki in return as he feels the tip of the huge cock trailing over the inside of his legs, reaching his entrance. 

“Enough teasing.” He breathes as his teeth graze over Loki’s bicep, his eyes burning holes in the other. 

Loki smirks and begins pressing against Thor.

“Always so demanding!” Loki says musing over their positions. 

Careful of his hold of Thor, he starts bringing him closer, letting gravity do its job, and begins pressing against him, his cock nudging against the toyed with rim, smearing what he can of his precum on Thor.

Thor bites his lip and tries to move his hips, tease his lover to mindlessness, wanting him to be consumed by the same yearning and lust that he is consumed by. 

With a grunt, a quick jerk of his hips and a slight loosening of his hold on his lover’s thighs, Loki breaches Thor, letting only a few inches dive in the other. Thor feels lightheaded, dizziness and heat battling within him, his eyes swimming in his head.

And he feels happy. 

Loki’s low grunts and whispered worried questions of his well-being are what brings him to his senses, after a while. He smiles reassuringly, and he caresses the worried face before him.

“I’m good. Go on.” He encourages, and that’s the last strike for Loki.

He starts pushing slowly more and more of his cock inside Thor, indulging himself in the way Thor envelops him, opening up to take more inside, amazed at the capabilities of his brother’s body. The pressure around him has his eyes rolling back in his head, pleasure overtaking him. 

He’s always known that Thor was perfect for him.

As soon as he feels Thor relaxing a little around him, he starts moving again. With slow thrusts at first that have them both groan in pleasure, he begins thrusting inside him. The peculiar shape of his cock catches on every nook and cranny of Thor’s rectum while making Loki feel like he has never felt before. 

Thor brings his body up, still held tight by Loki, and throws his arms around the other’s shoulders. 

“That’s all you can do?” He provokes Loki, aiming for Loki’s blow-up. “I thought you were stronger as a dragon…”

Thor is ecstatic as Loki roars and feels the other’s claws drive a little deeper in his skin, marring him in thin bloody lines, knowing full well that those will be the marks on his body that he will be most proud of to have.

It’s as if a blanket falls over Loki’s eyes and mind, as another roar leaves him and his whole body tenses. He drives to the wall, their bodies colliding with the stone and he begins to earnestly fuck into Thor.

Thor groans and his head bumps on the wall. Biting his lips, his hands almost crashing Loki’s shoulder, but nothing matters anymore. He wants everything that Loki has to give him and he wants everything that Loki is. His body has relaxed enough to accommodate the huge shaft shoving itself in him and the only thing he feels in pleasure, pleasure like he never has felt it before.

He drops his head and starts peppering Loki’s neck with kisses, feeling the sharp intakes of air beneath his lips, the vibration of Loki’s grunts resonating on his bones.

Loki’s thrusts become harsher, bringing Thor up and down on his shaft. He has half a mind to think of Thor’s comfort or to remember how he wanted this to go. Slow and romantic, a sensual dream coming true at last. Not a brutal and animalistic fuck. Mating. Breeding.

Thor’s hand moves to his belly and he can feel Loki’s cock sliding in and out of him. He feels turning in the lewdest and most lecherous being, as if he himself is in heat. His whole self being reduced to that of a mindless being, bent on seeking carnal fulfilment and nothing more.

“You are going to tear me apart.” Thor grunts between hard thrusts and wanton moans. His words are spoken in awe as his rectum contracting around Loki.

Loki’s hold tightens around Thor for a moment, his lover’s words pulling on every string within him, making his loins tense.

“If anyone can take it, it’s you. You and your godly body.”

“Don’t objectify me, brother.” Thor tries to joke, his voice strained, coming out in pants. He urges his body to take more of this marvellous torture, he wants to feel everything that Loki has to offer him.

“I’m just stating the facts, dearest.”

Quickening his pace, Loki dives repeatedly in the hot canal, driving deeper in Thor with each thrust, almost bottoming out.

“Mark me.” Thor demands and stares into Loki’s passionate eyes. “Bite me.”

A guttural moan detaches itself from Loki, and his movements become jerkier and rougher, his mind cloudy over the sensations that keep assaulting him. He feels his cock swelling even more, stretching Thor wider. Thor eyes him with such a serious look he usually reserves for the battlefield, and Loki’s mind becomes blank under their scrutiny.

“Mark me!” 

On his word, the strong jaws close around the space where shoulder meets neck and pierce through the skin. Loki’s mouth fills with the warm metallic taste of blood, relishing in the taste in his mouth, more full and complete, more pungent and luscious than anything he has ever tasted in his life. The way Thor groans as he reaches his peak, how he tenses around him, how his head is thrown back, his hair wet from the sweat sticking on his forehead and his broad back, has Loki mesmerized in the sight, his tongue standing immobile, just pressing, over the open wound on his lover’s shoulder.

Loki gets lost in the way he tenses and how hot and tight he feels inside his lover, that when suddenly Thor’s mouth closes over his shoulder, biting on the same, mirrored spot on his own neck, he is lost. As Loki feels Thor’s blunt teeth pierce into his neck, his hips jerk spasmodically, pushing inside him 'till the hilt, making Thor grunt in the residues of pleasure and he begins emptying inside him. 

Thor grabs on tight on Loki, his head resting on the crook of Loki’s neck, absentmindedly licking on the wound he made on his brother. He tries to catch his breath, feeling full and satisfied beyond any fantasy he may have had before. He turns his head upwards and regards Loki behind hooded eyes, a mischievous glint on them accompanying the smirk on his lips.

“You are still cumming?” He asks teasingly, a peal of small laughter leaving him at Loki’s tired growl.

Thor pats him soothingly and leaves a loving kiss over the place on Loki’s neck where he can see the small reddened circle he has left.

He rests his head on the unmoving shoulder. Loki’s arm still holding him tight against him, while the other rests on the wall keeping him balanced on his two rear feet.

After a few minutes have passed, a small crease appears between Thor’s eyebrows. 

“Loki?”

The deterred whine, has Thor snapping his head up, tensing in Loki’s hold. Unfortunately, it also leads to him tensing around Loki, earning a pained exclamation from him.

“What?”

“I can’t,” Loki whispers.

A moment passes. Then two moments pass and Thor grabs on Loki’s head, making him face him. 

“You can’t- _what_?” He growls, all passion and desire fleeing him, making his eyes sparkle in anger.

“Get out?” Loki offers, a dejected smile creeping on his toothy grin, eyes half-closed, pleading.

“You _what_?!” 

“I’m stuck…” Loki begins, but Thor already moves to get himself off of him. 

“This can’t be happening…” He mumbles under his breath.

“Don’t misjudge me.” Loki says tiredly. “It’s lovely inside you, all warm and wet and cosy, but I would like to lie down for a while.”

“Very funny.” Thor snorts and tries to disentangle himself.

Loki’s hand clutches on him and tries to hold him still. What has Thor stopping his attempts of fleeing though is the guttural moan that comes from deep inside Loki. He raises his head and sees the big green eyes filling with need and desire again.

“Good. Good. Good boy.” Loki mumbles, trying to clear his mind of the constant haze that seems to have taken residence in his mind. 

Thor waits for an explanation, ignoring the small praise that has left Loki’s lips, his whole posture back in judging and reproaching his brother.

“Just let me calm down.” Loki offers after a few steadying breaths. Thor can feel Loki’s heart beneath his palm, beating in overdrive. “And please don’t move any more.” He pleads, his eyes more honest than they have ever been. “It will go away soon.”

Thor tries to calm his nerves and anger, thinking of anything that can help him in doing just so. 

He rests his whole body against Loki. 

_He’s the one who’s at fault this time, so he will have to hold onto him even if his arms go dead and drop from the numbness, damnit!_ Thor thinks as he feels his upper body heating over the thought of their position.

Thank the Norns no one in the Realms could be a witness to their distress. _Only Heimdal._ Thor’s mind offers him, making him cringe in the thought alone of the loyal Gatekeeper watching over the Princes’ whereabouts. 

_And mother._

“ _Fuck._ ”

~*~

As his hand moves over to his dented belly, there is a wicked feeling of depraved heat taking over him. 

“That was not so soon, after all, brother.” Thor tries to berate Loki.

“Thor,” Loki starts trying to sound authoritative and dismissive but failing if you regarded the purplish hue rising high on his cheekbones. “I’ve told you. It was like a knot. It had to come down on its own. I couldn’t will it down!”

Thor waits a few moments, still mesmerized by what had transpired between them those past few days, and especially the last hours.

“Whatever it was,” Thor retorts “It felt wonderful.”

Upon the silence that follows his comment, Thor draws his eyes away from his belly and stares over at his lover, finding him asleep nonetheless. 

A low chuckle leaves him, his eyes warming up at the sight before him.

He lies down comfortably over Loki, disregarding any of the fluids that cover them, knowing full well what kind of Hel it would be to take off when morning comes and closes his eyes. 

Breathing softly on the Dragon’s chest he whispers.

“We will have to do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait to anyone who has been waiting for me to finish this little weird gem!  
> I don't know what came over me really! I had this ready since April!! The only thing it needed being a little editing... Anyways! I hope you enjoyed reading this!!!  
> There's one more chapter coming up (if the boys won't object) with a few shenanigans again and a couple of surprises and this cutie will be done!  
> Ah~ My beloved dragon!Loki and prince-in-distress!Thor~ ♥♥♥ Eye of my heart! You will be missed!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!  
> Love y'all ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little thing that has taken up the entirety of my mind as of late. ;)  
> I'll never be same again.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! (^ω^)/


End file.
